The present invention relates to a micropipet apparatus and a micromanipulator, and, more specifically, it relates to a micropipet apparatus in a micromanipulator system suitable for handling small particles such as cells.
A micromanipulator system conventionally includes a pair of micromanipulators, one of which is equipped with an injection micropipet, and the other a holding micropipet, as well as a microscope for viewing the condition of a treated cell, when, for example, a DNA solution is injected into the cell. An operator, monitoring the condition of the cell via a CRT display, controls the micropipets.
Two methods as follows have been conventionally used to vacuum-hold a cell at the end of the micropipet:
(1) Turning a screw of a micro-syringe which communicates with the micropipet so as to change the pressure inside the micropipet. PA1 (2) Using a vacuum device which communicates with the micropipet.
With the first of these methods however, manual rotation of the screw limits precision in controlling the pressure, such that a cell held at the end of the micropipet may be sucked into it.
With the second of these methods, it is inevitable that the micropipet will occasionally draw up a cell, due to capillary action arising when the tip of the micropipet is dipped into a culture solution. Furthermore, releasing a cell held by the micropipet therein is difficult.